


Drowning

by Irhaboggles



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Creepy, Doctor - Freeform, Drowning, Goosebumps - Freeform, Horror, Ocean, One Shot, Shark - Freeform, Short, Short Story, Swimming, Water, billy - Freeform, billy deep - Freeform, deep trouble, goosebumps: deep trouble, horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: At Dr. D's insistence, Billy Deep goes to the doctor before his summer can really kick into high gear. The only problem? The doctor he meets at the local hospital is nothing like the one he calls uncle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Drowning

Billy Deep sat impatiently in Ilandra's local hospital, waiting to go in for a checkup since he was long overdue that year and Dr. D thought it would be best for him _not_ to wait until the end of the summer. Even though Billy had protested, insisting that he was perfectly fine, Dr. D still booked him an appointment and here he was now.

"I don't _need_ a checkup! Can't it wait until closer to when school starts again?" Billy had pleaded. "I don't want to waste time in a hospital when I could be out swimming!"

"Absolutely not. You're long overdue," Dr. D had replied sternly. "You cannot afford to wait any longer and I will not risk you falling ill while you are here. Wouldn't that put a damper on things? To get sick and spend the rest of your summer too miserable and weak to swim?" he asked, and Billy had to admit that he had a point.

"William Deep Jr.?" a voice finally called out, it was one of the nurses.

"Here," Billy answered, hopeful that the checkup would be quick and painless.

"Right this way," the nurse smiled at him and led him back into one of the patient rooms. She gestured for him to sit down on the examination table. "The doctor will be in shortly," she said, then she bade him a quick farewell before darting off.

"Great," Billy pouted as he hopped up onto the table. After waiting 20 whole minutes just to hear his name called, the very first thing he was told to do was to wait all over again. Tapping his foot impatiently against the side of the table, he tried to amuse himself by inspecting the room around him. There really wasn't anything special about it and he quickly became bored again.

After a few minutes, though, Billy felt something change. He could not quite place it. Was it him? Or the atmosphere? For some reason, a hint of worry began to creep through his mind. Billy began to grow nervous, wondering what the doctor would be like, and what would happen. Would the doctor be nice and friendly? Or cold and bossy? Would the checkup hurt? Would it be invasive? Why did Billy suddenly feel a pit of dread open up in his stomach? This was just another normal doctor visit, right?... Right?! And anxiety Billy was suddenly suffering made him feel almost like he was drowning, only this time, he had no idea which way was up…

The door suddenly clicked open, jolting Billy from his thoughts. In walked a simple, inconspicuous, middle-aged man.

"My name is Dr. S.," he said. His voice was soft and frank and Billy felt mildly better. There was something about this doctor that was warm and friendly, but also smart and sophisticated. Billy liked that. But then it occurred to him that the doctor had not explained what the "S" stood for. Billy briefly amused himself with the idea that it might've stood for "shark". They were on an island after all! Wouldn't that be fitting?

"I will try to be as quick as possible," the doctor said, interrupting Billy's thoughts. "So let us begin. Take off your clothes." For just a second, Billy felt his stomach flip-flop. He felt embarrassed, ashamed, scared and defiant all at once. Take off his clothes? Right here and now? Strip down? In front of a strange man? But then one emotion rose up above all the others: annoyance. Not at the doctor, but at himself. Why was he being so paranoid? This was a perfectly normal request for a doctor! So why was Billy so _jumpy_?

Chastising himself for his uncharacteristic and silly behavior, Billy was quick to strip down. Instead of normal boxers or briefs, though, he wore a plain black speedo. The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"I was out sailing with my uncle and sister earlier," Billy explained sheepishly. "I didn't really have time to change completely."

"Ah, quite alright, my boy," Dr. S smiled. "I love the ocean too. Wonderful place. You could just get lost in its majestic depths forever, couldn't you?" his eyes twinkled with memory and Billy smiled, feeling even more at ease now that he knew the doctor liked the ocean as well. But after a second, Dr. S snapped out of his reverie.

"Ah, right then!" he said. "On with the examination!" And what followed was fairly typical to what all people went through while visiting the doctor. First was height and weight. Billy stood on a scale then stood up to a measuring tape. Next came eyes, ears and mouth. Dr. S used one of those little flashlights to inspect every inch of Billy's eyes, ears and mouth.

"Say 'aahhh'," Dr. S said as he looked into Billy's mouth with the light.

"Ahhhhhh," came the slightly muffled reply.

"Good," Dr. S. nodded approvingly. Then he set his tool down and began to use his hands. He ran his fingers gently along Billy's neck. "I am just feeling your Adam's apple," he said, and Billy had to fight hard not to flinch. He was quite ticklish on his neck, but he didn't want the doctor knowing. Instead, he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

He became so focused on laughing, in fact, that he failed to notice when the doctor's fingers trailed to the side of his neck rather than the front. Dr. S. almost began to massage the sides of the boy's neck, rubbing his fingers up and down with keen interest. What he was studying, Billy was unaware of, but Dr. S. most certainly had his motives… Before the boy could get too suspicious, however, Dr. S. moved onto the next test: heartbeat and breathing.

"Breathe in… And out… In… And out…" Dr. S. instructed as he pressed his stethoscope all along Billy's torso. Billy obeyed, growing relaxed simply because of the deep breathing. As such, he again failed to notice the keen interest Dr. S. was taking in him. His eyes studied Billy closely, observing every little movement caused by every deep breath. Then he focused in on Billy's breathing, mentally analyzing how well and how deeply the boy could breathe. He had a very strong pulse. Good, good… And he kept the stethoscope around Billy's lungs for quite a while. But not too long that the boy got suspicious…

Next came reflexes, which always amused Billy just because he liked to watch his own leg fly out so quickly without him actually controlling it. It never ceased to amaze him what the human body could do.

"Ah, good reflexes!" Dr. S. seemed pleased as he tapped Billy's knees with his little rubber hammer.

"Thanks," Billy looked proud. "I'm a swimmer."

"Ah, of course!" the doctor nodded approvingly. "Of course you'd have strong muscles and quick reflexes, huh?"

"Mmmhmm!" Billy's smile grew.

Then came blood pressure. Just like with the stethoscope, Dr. S. seemed to keep the device on Billy longer than normal. Even after it had been tightened as far as possible, Dr. S. continued to stare intently at the meter.

"Everything ok, doc?" Billy asked, noting how intensely Dr. S. was staring at his numbers.

"Oh, yes, yes," Dr. S. was quick to release pressure after that. "I just find the heartbeat so fascinating…" he trailed off awkwardly before turning to put the device away. In doing so, he also hid a look of anger. He was not mad at Billy, though. Instead, he was mad at himself for being so careless as to get caught by the boy. But his words were true! Heartbeats were wildly fascinating, and twice as important. Especially if they were as strong as Billy's. It made sense, though, given how much Billy loved to swim, but there was nothing Dr. S. loved more than a good, strong patient with a good, strong heart. One that could endure almost anything…

But in order to cover himself, Dr. S. moved onto the balance and perception test, running Billy through several silly and mundane tasks such as walking back and forth across the room as if he were on a tightrope, and then asking him to cover one eye (and then the other) as he identified various pictures on various charts Dr. S. held up for him as the tests ran on. It was basic stuff and, to no one's surprise, Billy passed all those tests with flying colors.

"I'm almost finished," Dr. S. finally declared. "I just need you to lie back one last time. I'm going to check your abdomen for abnormalities and such," he said. Billy obediently returned to the table and lay down at once. Dr. S. towered over him and peered down, running gentle but insistent hands all along Billy's torso and stomach. A few times, Billy couldn't suppress a few laughs whenever Dr. S. poked his sides. This always earned an amused smile from the doctor, who was more than used to ticklish patients.

But for the most part, it was a simple and silent procedure. But once again, Billy noticed how intently the doctor was staring. Mostly at his chest and stomach. It was like the man was trying to see his heart, lungs and abs through his skin. That was where the doctor seemed most interested in inspecting. His eyes almost looked hungry as his hands moved up and down, as if attempt to feel every nook and cranny of the boy's insides through his skin. It was almost like Dr. S. was trying to sculpt Billy. Once again, that drowning dread settled in at the bottom of Billy's stomach. But a second before Billy could open his mouth, Dr. S. pulled away.

"One final test. Right this way, please," he said, gesturing to the door.

"We have to go somewhere?" now the pit in Billy's stomach had turned into a trench. It really felt like he was drowning.

"Just a few rooms over," Dr. S. shrugged.

"Should I get my clothes?" Billy tried to keep his voice steady.

"No, it would be better to leave them off," Dr. S. replied. "No one will see you." Billy swallowed nervously, but he obeyed the doctor and let the older man lead him to the end of the hall.

The next room they entered was large and empty, save for one giant machine right in the middle.

"It's essentially a CAT scan," said the doctor as he gestured for Billy to hop inside the machine. It was long and cylindrical.

"I need a CAT scan?" Billy asked nervously as he hopped up onto the bed waiting at the machine's mouth.

"Well, it's not quite like that," Dr. S. amended. "I simply mean that it looks and acts like a CAT scan, but it will actually test your breathing. I'm interested, after all, since you said that you were a swimmer."

"Oh. Ok…" Billy still looked nervous, but feeling as if he had no other choice, he hopped up onto the table while the doctor moved off to a nearby control pad to start the machine.

"You will stop halfway through and something will close over your head and fill with water, but do not worry. It is only to see how long you can hold your breath, but the second you exhale too much air, it will open once again!" he shouted.

"Wait. What?!" Billy jerked his head to face the doctor, but the doctor only gave him a cheery wave before pressing the start button.

Just like promised, Billy was suddenly dragged into the machine. Once his full body was inside, something did indeed start closing in on his head from the other side. It looked like a giant bubble, but made of plastic. It sealed around him suddenly began to fill with water. For a time, Billy managed to take it quite well, the feeling of water reassuring at the start. It was familiar territory and he held his breath like the pro he was. But after about a minute, his air began to run out. He fought hard to keep it going, but by a minute and a half, it was all gone and Billy heard a loud gurgling sound at the top of his head as the water began to siphon back out again. Then once the helmet was empty, it popped open like an egg to expose Billy to the cool, fresh air once more.

"Let me dry you off!" he heard Dr. S. shout, then the strange machine suddenly began to hum and a warm wind began to circulate around his body, like standing under a hot air-dryer. It was divine!

"Bravo! Billy! Bravo!" Dr. S. applauded as the machine pushed the warm and dry Billy back out. "Nearly two minutes! Excellent for a boy like you!"

"Thanks," Billy grinned. "What's next?"

"We can go back to our original room now," Dr. S. replied, then he gestured for Billy to follow him once more. Feeling confident and warm, Billy was more than happy to comply. But after the two returned to the room, Dr. S. had one last command for Billy.

"I shall be right back," he said. "I just need to give your results to my receptionist and I will be back in just a few minutes." Then without another word, he left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Billy alone.

Billy immediately felt nervous and relieved at the same time. On the one hand, it was nice to be alone again. He hadn't realized how… uncanny the doctor seemed until he was gone. Although Billy did not distrust the man, there was something relieving about having him gone again. But at the same time, being left alone made Billy nervous too. It was hard to explain, but a small part of Billy wanted the doctor to come back and not leave him all alone. But another part wanted for the doctor to never return at all. It was confusing, as turbulent as a current. And now that he was alone again, his thoughts began to run wild.

_When will he be back? Is he only turning in my results? Or does he have to do something else too and he doesn't want to tell me yet? Couldn't he have done that later? Are there more tests? Why else would he ask me to wait here rather than take me back to the lobby? And what even was that breathing test for? It was so weird! Should I wait? And for how long? What more could I possibly need? Am I ok? Was there something he noticed that I didn't? Am I sick? Will I need further work? Should I put my clothes on? Or would it be wiser to keep them off? Or would that be weird?_

But right before Billy finally decided to get up and search for the doctor himself, the doctor returned.

"Sorry for the delay," said Dr. S. "I needed to grab something else on the way back…" it was a pill bottle.

"What do I-?" Billy began as he took the bottle.

"You're perfectly healthy, but the pills will stave off sickness. Just take two now and then two more before bed," he said, fetching a glass of water from the sink in the corner of the room while he instructed Billy about the pills.

"What exactly are-?" Billy tried to ask a second question, but just like before, it was interrupted. This time, Dr. S. handed Billy the glass of water and he got so distracted trying to take it without dropping any pills that the question flew from his mind at once. Instead, he only tossed two of the tablets into his mouth and washed it down with a big gulp of water.

All the while, Dr. S. watched him intently. Was he perhaps trying to ensure Billy actually took the pills?

"You don't have to worry, doc," Billy said, speaking just as much to himself as he was to Dr. S. "I won't hide them under my tongue."

"I know, I know," Dr. S. said calmly, turning away to mask another irritated expression. Curse that boy for being able to read him so well! "I just have had patients in the past who do all sorts of crazy things to avoid taking their medicine."

"I know," Billy echoed Dr. S., but unlike Dr. S., he was smiling. "My little sister is like that. She got creative when trying to hide her vitamins when we were younger." He paused to laugh and Dr. S. made sure to echo the sound.

"She sounds very spirited," he said pleasantly.

"She is," Billy affirmed with a snort. "But not me! I'm not scared of medicine or pills!"

"Good!" Dr. S. looked genuinely pleased and Billy's smile grew even wider again. But a second later, it occurred to him that he was still only standing around in his little speedo.

"Ummm…" he pointed to his clothes, embarrassment washing over him once again.

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" Dr. S. allowed, gesturing graciously to the clothes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

"No worries, I shouldn't have forgotten," Billy shrugged, hastily redressing. He could feel the doctor's eyes on him and he felt another wave of unease. But he was determined not to let his fears show and, instead, he turned around to face the doctor again, eyes calm.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No, I think I can take you back out to the front now," Dr. S. replied. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Billy affirmed.

"Then let's go," Dr. S. said, opening the door for Billy.

20 seconds later, Billy stumbled. Slumping against the wall, he clutched his head. A wave of wooziness washed over him.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked as Billy stumbled. It was only the wall that kept him from total collapse.

"I think so," he replied. Or rather, that was what he _wanted_ to have said. But instead, all that came out was a confused mumble. The doctor's eyes flashed. With concern? Or something else? Billy's vision was blurring, but his mind was even foggier. Because of that, he continued to stand stupefied with the doctor watching over him. He failed to notice the doctor blocking his path to the lobby. Now, even if Billy wanted to leave, it was clear that the doctor wasn't going to let him. But before Billy could wrap his spinning mind around that fact, the pill finally won and sleep dragged him away. It felt like drowning, slipping down deeper and deeper into an endless night where it was cold and heavy and impossible to tell which way was up.

The next time Billy woke up, he was in an operating room, hooked up to several scary-looking machines. His arms, waist and legs were bound tightly, strapped to the operating table such that he could barely even move, let alone escape. And he was once again only wearing his speedo. For about a minute, Billy only lay there, staring up at all the blinking, beeping machinery. His mind was still frozen and all he could do was stare, confused by too foggy and faded to be scared. But then he heard a door creak open.

"Hello, Billy. It is time for your operation…" although his voice was still soft, sincere and pleasant, there was something more evil in Dr. S.'s tone this time. That acted like an electric shock to Billy and the young man suddenly shot awake. He still could not even move an inch, but all his mental faculties came flooding back to him and he was quick to start protesting.

"There must be some mistake!" he cried, but the doctor brushed it off.

"Not a mistake," he said calmly, professionally.

"But I'm perfectly healthy! You said so yourself!" Billy continued to plead. "I don't need whatever operation this is!"

"Correct," Dr. S. replied calmly, coldly. "You _are_ perfectly healthy. Your body is young and strong, physically fit and at its prime. For a 12-year-old anyway. But that's exactly why you need this?"

"Huh?" Billy was panicking now, sweating hard as he did his best to wriggle around, even if only a little.

"You will be the perfect test subject for my experiment!" Dr. S. cried euphorically, and that was when the panic really set in.

"Your what?!" Billy squawked, but he received no reply. Instead, the doctor only moved back out of Billy's line of sight. "You're crazy! A maniac!" he bellowed. Still no reply.

Then, even though a part of Billy knew it would be useless, he began screaming for help.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" he thrashed wildly against his binds, but all he could do was twitch, the restraints not even budging an inch despite how much he was exerting himself. At the same time, he continued to scream himself silly, begging for anyone to come find and rescue him from this mad scientist. "SOMEBODY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT! YOU PSYCHO! MY UNCLE WILL FIND OUT AND WHEN HE GETS THROUGH WITH YOU-"

"Ok, I think that's enough of that," the doctor sighed, returning to tape Billy's mouth shut.

"NO!" Billy thrashed, jerking his head as if he were possessed. But Dr. S. was still easily able to silence him and his violent screams became muffled whimpers. He continued to thrash, but the room had gone quiet again.

"Much better," Dr. S. sighed, then he pulled out a syringe. Billy's eyes went wide and he resumed his full efforts to escape, still screaming profanities and threats behind his tape gag. But it was no more effective now than it ever had been before. Instead, Dr. S. easily injected him with the cold liquid and, in less than a minute, Billy felt himself growing weak again.

Dr. S. watched his struggles ceasing with a small, satisfied smile. The next tool he brought out was a scalpel. As Billy began to lose consciousness, the doctor brought the scalpel down to his chest. The cold metal poked a rib.

"Don't you worry, Billy," he crooned. "I'm doing this in the name of science, and you get to help me! Isn't it wonderful?" then the last thing Billy heard was the doctor's chilling laugh before sleep dragged Billy away once again… It felt like drowning, slipping down deeper and deeper into an endless night where it was cold and heavy and impossible to tell which way was up…

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was a Deep Trouble AU requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
